Snip Snip
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, Koushiro x Mimi. Mimi and scissors don't mix... or do they?


There were times when Mimi was truly terrifying - whenever her fangirlism poked through and she began to squeal about her latest celebrity crush, whenever she lapsed into 'girl mode' and began rambling about the newest fashion fads, and whenever she decided to 'experiment' in the kitchen.

But none of those was as frightening as what she was currently doing: she was holding a pair of scissors and looking at Koushiro with an innocent little smile on her face.

"I swear, it'll be over before you know it! Just a snip here and there, and that's it!"

Koushiro held one of his textbooks up in a defensive gesture. They were _supposed_ to be studying, and of course, since it was Mimi, the subject of fashion came up instead. It was undeniable - one moment Koushiro was going over conic sections with her, and the next, she was poking at his hair, telling him how long it had gotten. He'd gotten a little bit miffed when she said it had made him look ten years old again, and then the comment that he "looked cuter with short hair" made him blush, and then...

She'd offered to _cut it_ for him, and that idea almost scared him more than the many times they'd faced an evil Digimon together.

"Mimi, if you come near me with those scissors..." Well, he wasn't sure _what_ he'd do, but chances were, she'd be blabbering about it to her friends the next day.

Mimi pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen. I know what I'm doing!"

Koushiro peeked out from behind his textbook. "I know what you're doing, too. You're _scaring me_, that's what you're doing."

"...oh, come here." Before he knew it, the textbook had been ripped from his hands and thrown across the room, and she was leading him into the bathroom, his arm locked in a death-grip. Koushiro was pretty sure that his fingers were going numb, so he simply sighed and let himself be led to certain doom.

Mimi sat him down on a stool in the middle of the spacious room; she still towered over him even though the stool gave him a bit of height. "Okay now..." She ran her fingers through his hair in order to untangle it a bit, which Koushiro had to admit felt pretty good. But then he heard the sound of scissors being brandished again and immediately tensed.

"Relax," Mimi said, patting his shoulder, "just close your eyes and let me work."

"...fine," Koushiro muttered, closing his eyes. He didn't know what he was getting himself into; if worse came to worse, he'd come out looking like Daisuke's sister, which was definitely something he didn't want. On the other hand, maybe Mimi really _did_ have a gift with hairstyling - she managed to keep her own hair in such good condition, despite her obsessive hairdying habits - and he really should just relax.

As soon as he felt the blades of the scissors in his copper hair, however, he let out a nervous whimper. He could feel short tendrils of hair dropping down around his neck and shoulders, but in spite of himself, he took a deep breath and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mimi finally dusted off his shoulders with her hands. "Alright, you're done! Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think!"

Koushiro opened his eyes and looked down at the large pile of hair on the floor. That... was a _lot_ of hair. He didn't think he even _had_ that much hair. For a brief moment, he wondered if it would be possible to weld it back on if he didn't like the result, but as he looked into the mirror, he found himself pleasantly surprised.

It actually looked _good_.

Koushiro blinked, shaking off a few loose hairs. "...wow. I'm impressed, Mimi."

Mimi stood next to him, absolutely beaming at his response. "You like it? It's kind of like how your old cut was, except I left it a little bit longer in the front and I think it looks good. Ooooh, you're going to have to fight the girls off now!" She giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

He looked over at her, a small smile on her face. "Alright, I admit that I underestimated you. I thought you were going to mutilate my hair beyond recognition, but you didn't at all. I actually quite like this cut."

Giggling again, Mimi wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Did you honestly think that I would give you an ugly haircut? I do this to my friends all the time! I'm not a professional, but I _do_ know how to do hair."

Koushiro's face was almost the same shade of pink as her hair. "...yes, yes you do."


End file.
